


Policzyć ci żeberka?

by Winnetou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, bo wszyscy kochają Clincika, śmierć przez załaskotanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Krótko - Clint przypadkiem odkrywa, że Tony ma łaskotki.





	Policzyć ci żeberka?

Nad Nowym Jorkiem wstał piękny, słoneczny dzień. Clint siedział w jadalni z kubkiem kawy i gazetą ciesząc się jednym z nielicznych w jego fachu dni wolnych. Leniwie przebiegał wzrokiem nagłówki zastanawiając się jednocześnie czy najpierw iść na strzelnicę, a później pobiegać, czy może jednak najpierw pobiegać, a później pójść na strzelnicę. Snucie tych szalonych planów przerwał mu jednak syk rozsuwanych drzwi.

Stanął w nich rozczochrany i wymiętoszony Tony. Bestia wychynęła z jaskini, pomyślał Clint widząc kumpla. Stark miał podpuchnięte oczy, włosy w nieładzie, a na policzku widniał czerwony ślad wyglądający tak, jakby wynalazca spał na kawałku swojej zbroi. I pewnie tak właśnie było.

\- Cześć, śpiący królewiczu – przywitał się Barton, ale Tony najwyraźniej zupełnie zafiksował się na ekspresie do kawy, bo nie zwrócił uwagi na łucznika tylko z niezbyt przytomną miną poczłapał w kierunku urządzenia.

\- Miałem pytać, czemu wstałeś tak wcześnie, ale dla ciebie jest chyba bardzo późno – Clint nie poddawał się w próbach nawiązania rozmowy.

Tony nic nie odpowiedział, tylko prawie po omacku wcisnął kilka przycisków wybierając z pamięci maszynki swoją ulubioną kawę (którą własnoręcznie zapisał jako „eliksir życia”). Kawa zaczęła ciurkać do kubka, a Tony najwidoczniej przeszedł w tryb oczekiwania, bo zastygł w bezruchu i gapił się na przeciwległą ścianę.

Clint zsunął się ze stołka barowego i podszedł do niezbyt przytomnego kumpla. Stał przy nim chwilę, ale Tony wciąż jakby go nie zauważał. W ciszy zakłócanej tylko szumem ekspresu i kapaniem kawy Clint zrobił pierwszą rzecz, która wpadła mu do głowy – dziabnął Tony’ego palcem w żebra. Stark skręcił się śmiesznie i zachichotał.

\- Nie łaskocz!

Barton był pod tak wielkim wrażeniem chichoczącego Iron Mana, że dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, co ten powiedział.

\- Masz łaskotki?

Tony w końcu oprzytomniał i teraz patrzył na łucznika z rosnącym przerażeniem.

\- Nie mam! – zaprzeczył szybko. Zbyt szybko.  
\- Tony Stark ma łaskotki – powiedział Clint z taką miną, jakby Gwiazdka nadeszła kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Tony’ego, który natychmiast odskoczył i zasłonił się obronnym gestem.  
\- Nie zbliżaj się! – krzyknął, ale Barton tylko uśmiechnął się drapieżne i ruszył w jego kierunku.   
\- No weź, Tony! Ja tylko policzę ci żeberka!

Gonili się po całej jadalni i kuchni. Stark dosyć zwinne unikał Clinta, zazwyczaj starając się, żeby rozdzielał ich jakiś mebel, ale w końcu blondyn przeskoczył przez kanapę, przewrócił go i przycisnął do ziemi własnym ciężarem. Jedną ręką unieruchomił ręce Tony’ego nad jego głową i zaatakował, śmiejąc się przy tym radośnie. Wsadzał mu paluchy w żebra, niezbyt mono, ale dotkliwie, a Tony skręcał się ze śmiechu i wił się pod nim w bezowocnych próbach ucieczki.

\- Teraz już wiem, czemu masz zbroję – sapnął Clint, który śmiał się tak, że zaczynało brakować mu tchu. – Co to by było, gdyby nasi przeciwnicy odkryli twój słaby punkt?   
\- Zabiję cię! – wykrztusił Stark miedzy jednym a drugim atakiem śmiechu. – Normalnie zatłukę! Jeszcze pożałujesz!  
\- Na razie nie żałuję – odparł Clint i zaczął łaskotać go obydwiema dłońmi.

Tony pisnął jak małolata i spróbował złapać ręce swojego oprawcy. Zaczęli się siłować i tarzać po dywanie. Tak zastali ich Natasza i Steve.

\- Eeee… Czy mamy sobie pójść? – zapytała niepewnie Nat patrząc na dwóch dorosłych facetów, z których jeden siedział drugiemu na udach i przytrzymywał mu ramiona nad głową.  
\- Tony ma łaskotki! – obwieścił radośnie Clint zupełnie nie przejmując się sytuacją. – Patrzcie! – krzyknął i znów zaczął bezlitośnie łaskotać kolegę. Biedny Tony śmiał się głośno i równie głośno przeklinał Clinta i wzywał pomocy.  
\- Barton, ty mendo zdradziecka, jak cię dorwę, to będziesz gorzko żałował! Steve, pomóż!

W końcu jakoś udało mu się zrzucić z siebie Clinta. Zerwał się czym prędzej i schował za Rogersem.

\- Steve, niech on się do mnie nie zbliża. To potwór w ludzkiej skórze!

Cap, który początkowo wyglądał jak ktoś w ciężkim szoku, teraz się ocknął. Opiekuńczo otoczył Tony’ego ramieniem i przycisnął go do swojego boku.

\- Och, ty nieszczęśniku. Jakichż to straszliwych tortur musiałeś doświadczyć, że słychać cię było dwa piętra niżej?

Stark zbyt późno zauważył uśmiech Steve’a. O ile z Clintem mógłby sobie jeszcze poradzić, to z supreżołnierzem nie miał szans.

\- Barton, gdzie on ma największe łaskotki? – zapytał Steve zupełnie nie przejmując się próbującym wyrwać się na wolność Tonym.  
\- Z tego, co zauważyłem, to wszędzie – z szerokim uśmiechem odparł drugi z katów biednego inżyniera.

Steve zaczął dźgać Tony’ego palcami gdzie popadło, a ten, nie mogąc wyrwać się z uścisku, śmiał się, przeklinał i złorzeczył we wszystkich znanych sobie językach.

Natasza patrzyła na cały ten cyrk i doszła do wniosku, że to prawda, że faceci to takie duże dzieci. Zastanawiała się właśnie, czy powinna sobie pójść, czy może jednak dołączyć do znęcania się nad Starkiem, kiedy poduszka trafiła ją prosto w twarz.

\- Orientuj się, Romanov! – krzyknął Clint zza kanapy.

Natasza podniosła poduszkę i spojrzała najpierw na nią, a później na Bartona.

\- Twoja śmierć będzie długa i bolesna – powiedziała, a łucznikowi uśmiech spełzł z twarzy.   
\- Nat, ale wiesz, że to tylko tak dla zabawy, prawa? – zapytał cofając się, by zachować bezpieczny dystans.  
\- Ależ ja mam zamiar dobrze się bawić – odparła Nat i rzuciła się na Clinta, który salwował się ucieczką.

Doktor Banner spojrzał na zegar wiszący na ścianie laboratorium i stwierdził, że już najwyższy czas na kolejną kawę. Zabrał tablet, na którym przeglądał wyniki najnowszych doświadczeń i skierował się do kuchni. Wzrok wciąż miał utkwiony w ekranie, kiedy drzwi się rozsunęły, więc nie od razu zorientował się w sytuacji.

\- Przepraszam, zabłądziłem. Chciałem trafić do kuchni – mruknął i już miał się odwrócić, kiedy dotarło do niego, że trafił dobrze, a te hałasy to sprawka jego kolegów a nie bandy szympansów.

Żadne z pozostałych Avengersów nie zauważyło jeszcze Bruce’a, który jak wryty stanął w progu. Steve w skupieniu znęcał się nad stopami Tony’ego, który zaczynał już rzęzić, bo nie miał siły, żeby się dłużej śmiać. Spomiędzy zaciśniętych warg Rogersa wystawał czubek języka, co sprawiało, że wyglądał jak przedszkolak starający się pokolorować obrazek bez wychodzenia za linie. W drugim końcu pomieszczenia Natasza okładała Clinta poduszką.

\- Yyyy… Ludzie, czy wszystko z wami w porządku? – zapytał zdezorientowany Bruce.  
\- N-nie… Brucie, ratuj! – wyjęczał Tony widząc swojego brata w nauce.  
\- Może chcesz się przyłączyć? – zapytał Steve jak gdyby to, co robił, było najnormalniejszą rzeczą pod słońcem. – Tony ma dwie stopy – dodał tonem wyjaśnienia i znów zaczął łaskotać Starka, który wydał z siebie coś między śmiechem a wyciem i zaczął bić pięściami w dywan.  
\- Ja was kurwa pozabijam! Wszystkich! – krzyknął Tony, co może zabrzmiałoby groźnie, gdyby akurat nie zanosił się śmiechem.  
\- Wyrażaj się – upomniał go Cap i za karę znów zaatakował jego żebra.

Tony jęknął i poprzysiągł sobie, że już nigdy nie zdejmie zbroi.

***

Ostatecznie głupawka w końcu im przeszła i teraz leżeli lub siedzieli tam, gdzie padli. Clint zdołał jakoś doczołgać się do kanapy, bo okazało się, że w rękach Nataszy nawet poduszka może być morderczą bronią. Tony, gdy tylko Steve go puścił, uciekł do warsztatu. Clint obstawiał, że nie wyciągną go stamtąd przez tydzień.

\- Mogę wiedzieć, czym się naćpaliście i czemu nie podzieliliście się ze mną? – zapytał niewinnie Bruce.  
\- Tak, bo jeszcze tylko Hulka na haju nam brakowało – mruknęła Nat z krzywym uśmiechem. – A tak w ogóle to Clint i Tony zaczęli. I to podobno na trzeźwo.   
\- Nie patrz tak na mnie – bronił się Barton. – Może i ja zacząłem, ale to Steve dokończył dzieła. Stary, S.H.I.E.L.D. powinno zatrudnić cię do wyciągania zeznań! Pod koniec myślałem, że Tony zejdzie ze śmiechu.  
\- Och, przestań, bo się zaczerwienię – Cap zrobił skromną minę i machnął na niego ręką.   
\- Już widzę te nagłówki w gazetach – ciągnął niezrażony sprawca całego zamieszania. – „Tony Stark, znany geniusz, milioner, playboy i filantrop został załaskotany na śmierć przez swojego kolegę z drużyny. Kapitanie, świat jest ci wdzięczny.”

Przyjaciele ryknęli śmiechem. A geniusz, milioner, playboy i filantrop wychynął ze swej jaskini dosyć szybko, ubrany w napierśnik zbroi i stanowczo odmawiał zdejmowania go, jeśli Clint albo Steve byli w tym samym pomieszczeniu.


End file.
